


Eye Power

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam's eyes say so much and Dean knows how to interpret every glance.





	Eye Power

I love my brother.  
There's never been any doubt of that but it was a love expressed in grins, huffs, pats on the shoulders, eye-rolls and bitch-faces; all garnished by the occasional hissy fit and punch to the jaw.  
The actual three little words ‘I love you’ have never been pronounced, at least not by me. It wasn’t the Winchester way. Well, anyway, that was my excuse.

Sammy had once let them slip, but as he was drugged up to the gills in a mental asylum, I don’t know if it counts. 

Right now, my brother was nailing a little old lady with his puppy-eyed stare.  
He was damn effective, seemingly born to wheedle information from the fairer sex, persuaded by the mutable hazel eyes to unburden themselves to him. 

I’d been on the receiving end myself so I could attest to their power. When Sammy turned those peepers on me, he always got what he wanted. The only exception was when he was going to do himself harm. That always broke the spell.

Yup, puppy dog eyes. Yet I knew how quickly my little brother could transform from innocuous into the killing machine life had forced him to become.  
That our lives were complicated was an understatement but through it all we had each other. It was the only certainty we could count on.  
I can’t deny we’ve had our ups and downs; at times our brotherhood lay broken and tarnished, but we’ve always been drawn back to each other like magnets.  
We’re older now, though I’m not sure how much more mature, but in any case, I see Sammy in a different light.

He’s still my geeky pain-in -the -ass little brother but just when I thought he could never be dearer to me than he was, he upped the stakes; he’s my reason for living, my agony and ecstasy, my lover, my all.

Sam must’ve felt my eyes boring into the back of his neck, for he made a half-turn with his head, just enough to intercept my stare. Our eyes met and once again I was treated to the power of that gaze.  
We could say so much with our eyes, a method of silent conversation we’d developed since kids; now though it had been upgraded to include desire, lust and the promise of future pleasures.

As the thought of being alone with my brother filled my mind, my body reacted in its usual needy way.

A wave of arousal washed over me and it wasn’t only triggered by the sex, it flared up at the mere anticipation of holding Sam in my arms, of having his body pressed next to mine.  
The freedom of having total access to each other, to kiss, caress, fuck or just snuggle into the warmth of that one person loved above all humans who’d ever walked the Earth or ever would, was orgasmic in itself.

I know, it might seem an excess of pure sentimentalism for a man like me who’s tortured and killed, and not only those whom I’d justly hunted; yet when Sam wraps his Gigantor body around me, I become merely Dean Winchester, a man who loves and is loved by his brother in all the ways he shouldn’t.

‘Thank you, Mrs. Davis. We’ll let you know if anything new comes up.’  
Sam gave the witness one last comforting smile, then came towards me. ‘I think we’ve got all the information we need for now, Agent Page.’  
I nodded towards the old girl and we made for the door.

As we descended the steps, I patted my belly. ‘I’m kinda hungry.’  
‘I’d be worried if you weren’t,’ Sam puffed. ‘But there’s stuff back at the Bunker that I bought in Lebanon the other day. I don’t want to have to trash the salad.’

‘Fine for you,’ I grumbled, getting into the Impala. ‘Munching down on green leaves isn’t what eating’s about!’

‘Don’t worry, dude. I’ve got something else in mind for you.’  
Sam’s hand snaked across my thigh to cover my groin. I swallowed. My brother was in kinky mode. I could read it in his eyes.  
‘Maisie the butcher’s delicious home-made hamburgers,’ Sam continued with a grin. ‘What did you think I meant?’

‘Get rid of that hand,’ I growled. ‘You know I can’t drive in a straight line when you tease my cock.’  
With a chuckle, Sam gave me one last tap and settled down in the seat. ‘You wanna bet you won’t want me to take my hand away tonight.’

I grinned. ‘That’s one bet I’m not gonna make.’


End file.
